Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication management system, communication system, communication terminal, communication management method, and recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
With the demand for reducing costs and time due to business trips, communication systems are widely used, such as videoconference systems for carrying out communication between communication terminals via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line. When communication is started between the communication terminals, content data such as image data and audio data is transmitted or received between the communication terminals.
The communication systems may be used at the call center. In response to a request for connecting from a customer terminal, a call center management server selects an operator terminal that is available, and establishes a communication session between the operator terminal and the customer terminal to transmit image data and audio data.